If You Could See Me Now
by Sakurazaka Ohime
Summary: Satu hari berbeda dalam setahun untuk Kapten Regu Satu Shinsengumi. Dimana semu meraja penglihatan. /Songfict. Sougo-Centric. Mitsuba Birthday Fict. Slight HijiMitsu. Timeline Kuda Lumping. RnR?/


_**.**_

 _ **It was February 14 Valentines Day, the roses came but they took you away.**_

Pagi hari di markas Shinsengumi yang biasanya. Bunyi langkah kaki para prajurit yang baru terbangun bercampur sapaan dan kicau burung. Okita Sougo membuka matanya perlahan. Sekilas mengerjapkan matanya dia menatap langit langit yang terlalu familiar sebelum bangkit terduduk menggosok matanya. Hari ini satu satunya hari dalam setahun dimana dia akan mematikan alarm ponselnya tanpa gerutu karena dia bangun lebih dulu. Faktor tak bisa tidur tenang semalam. Tapi hiraukan soal itu. Alarm dimatikan, terlihat olehnya kalender digital kecil di alat komunikasi itu, 26 Mei 2015. Dia tersenyum tipis berganti fokus memandang wallpaper ponselnya,

"Ohayou, Ane Ue."

.

.

 **If You Could See Me Now**

.

.

 ** _Tattooed on my arm is a charm to disarm all the harm._**

 _'Sougo?'_

 _...Itu si Wakil Ketua. Ekspresinya seperti hantu memasuki kamarku._

 _'Kau perlu makan.'_

 _Untuk apa? Kalau mati aku bisa bertemu Ane Ue..._

 _'Kau membuat cemas Kondou -san, ayo bangun.'_

 _Ah, ya.. Tentu kau melakukan ini karena Kondou -san.._

 _'Ganti bajumu.'_

 _Tidak mau.._

 _'..Sougo..'_

 _Pergi.._

 _'..Oi, Sougo..?'_

 _PERGI!_

 _'Sou-'_

 _Aku ingat ada perih di lenganku. Dan warna merah._

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Gotta keep myself calm but the truth is you're gone.**_

 _Bunga krisan itu cocok dengan rambutnya. Di dalam kotak itu dia seperti bidadari. Matanya terpejam. Kulihat dari balik punggung si wakil ketua ekspresinya ingin menangis tapi tersenyum. Seolah berkata, 'Hisashiburi.. Maaf keadaannya begini.'_

 _Kenapa dia tidak ikut mati saja?_

Semua orang di markas tahu tanggal berapa hari itu, ada apa hari itu, tapi tak akan ada satu pun yang akan menyinggungnya di depan Sougo. Semua terlihat tenang tenang saja. Kondou -san tertawa, Yamazaki menjerit karena dimarahi si wakil Ketua. Tapi semu semua itu di mata Sougo. Kondou -san beberapa kali meliriknya. Zaki jelas jelas menatapnya cemas. Dan Wakil Ketua matanya ketahuan sekali seperti orang tak tidur semalaman.

Tapi toh akhirnya dia melangkah, misi menunggu.

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 _ **And there are days when I'm losing my faith. Because the man wasn't good he was great.**_

 _'Mana kutahu. Aku tak memikirkan apapun soal kau.'_

Ane Ue kami baik baik saja sampai hari ini. Aku baru saja selesai bertugas dan menghampirimu kemari. Ah, tadi aku memutari Kabuki -chou untuk mencari bunga. Aku tak terlalu mengerti bahasa bunga, tapi menurutku bunga ini yang paling cocok untukmu. Lalu..

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 _ **"Take that rage, put it on a page. Take that page to the stage. Blow the roof off the place"**_

 _'Sougo!'_

 _Sakit.. Pipiku yang barusan ditinju si wakil ketua, lenganku yang tadi kuiris dengan pedang dari pinggang si wakil ketua, keseluruhanku karena kakakku pergi._

 _'Dengarkan aku, Sialan!'_

 _Dia mencengkram kerahku, menarikku berdiri limbung._

 _'Yang kehilangan dia bukan cuma kau! Kau pikir dia ingin melihatmu hancur terus menerus seperti ini?! Sadar, Sialan!'_

 _Kulihat dia menunduk, giginya bergemelutuk,_

 _'Benci, kutuk, bunuh saja aku! Terserah! Bangun, anak bodoh!'_

 _Ah, dia menahan tangis. Lagi._

 _Dasar cengeng._

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 _ **I'm trying to make you proud.**_

 _'Kau sudah menjadi kuat, aku bangga memiliki adik sepertimu.'_

Tadi aku lengah sekilas. Hingga ujung blazerku robek sedikit. Tapi tenang saja Ane Ue, misi tadi sukses besar. Kami berhasil meringkus gudang senjata teroris itu. Kondou -san menepuk pundakku kelewat keras sih..

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 _ **As the day you were taken away, I know it's been a while but I can see you clear as day.**_

 _'Kau berteman dengan yang lebih tua lagi? Ufufu..'_

Kapten regu satu merasakan selalu begini keseluruhan tubuhnya di tanggal ini setiap tahun. Dia bisa mengatai tubuhnya sendiri menyebalkan. Selama dia melangkah melewati jalan jalan di kota, matanya memperhatikan, mencari fokus ke tempat yang memancing otaknya menarik memori menyebalkan. Restoran keluarga, rumah besar yang sekarang diberi garis kuning, jalan menuju taman bermain.

Matanya, otaknya, memutar ulang kenangan seorang wanita yang makamnya sedang dituju si kaki melangkah.

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Like I wont know real love 'till I've loved and I've lost it.**_

 _'Aku tidak mengerti soal 'jarak' yang kau bicarakan. Kalau ada saatnya nanti aku salah melangkah, itu giliranmu untuk memukulku, Sougo.'_

Gorilla Stalker. Itu julukan yang lebih membuatnya dikenal dibanding dengan pangkatnya sebagai Kepala Pasukan Khusus Shinsengumi. Tapi, buang nama tadi, dia tetap seorang lelaki yang Sougo tahu akan membantunya pergi dengan berkata, 'Maa, maa.. Misi selesai kan? Ayo pulang, istirahat!'

Tinggal satu. Dan Sougo tak akan salah lagi, tak akan lagi dia berpikir terbalik tentang orang yang dia sayangi ini.

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 _ **When I see my face in the mirror,**_

 _ **We look so alike that it makes me shiver.**_

 _'Itu kakak Okita -taichou? Mereka seperti langit dan bumi!'_

Memikirkan siapa yang bisa dia suruh menjahit seragamnya yang robek, Polisi Muda itu mencuci tangan dan wajahnya yang memerah karena darah lawan. Terhenti dia saat memandang cermin yang seperangkat dengan wastafel di depannya. Selalu begini. Jika di hari ini dia bercermin dengan mata dan otak yang seperti tak mau diajak bekerja sama, dia akan melihat pantulan lain di cermin.

Pantulan seorang wanita muda yang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Potongan rambut yang tak jauh darinya, warna yang serupa. Bentuk wajah yang hanya dibedakan oleh potongan wajah wanita dan lelaki.

Tak sanggup otaknya menahan tangan yang masih berlumur darah itu untuk tidak menyentuh cermin, kemudian berbisik lirih dengan senyum miris, 'Ane Ue...'

Tanpa tahu, hanya dibatasi sepotong kayu berbentuk pintu. Seorang wakil ketua bersandar disitu. Menjaga agar tak seorang pun masuk ke ruangan kecil itu, diawali ketaksengajaan. Pun, pria itu, di hari itu, tak bisa menatap pemuda itu lurus. Matanya mengkhianatinya, nanti yang ditatapnya bukan Kapten Divisi Satu Okita Sougo, tapi wanita, yang tadi baru dia kunjungi makamnya.

.

.

.

"Tidakkah ini ironis? Di depan nisan yang menandakan bahwa kau sudah pergi dari dunia ini, mereka malah mengatakan selamat atas hari kelahiranmu. Ane Ue, aku tidak mau seperti si bodoh yang malah mengotori nisanmu dengan abu rokoknya karena terlalu gagu untuk sekedar menjadi ironis. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengatakan hal yang sudah jelas sekali.

Ane Ue, aku menyayangimu."

 _"I'm just missing you now."_

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note**  
Sudah saya rencanakan lama untuk membuat tulisan Sougo Centric berdasar lagu ini karena menurut saya pas. Cuma sepertinya masih ada yang mengganjal... Tapi Ane Ue, semoga cintaku sampai ke sana ya.

 **Disclaimer  
** Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki. Song 'If You Could See Me Now' belongs to The Script. I doesn't take any profit from put it in this story.


End file.
